she dreamt of the world
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Nico would always be the one boy that Reyna had ever thought the world o


**Summary; **Nico would always be the one boy that Reyna had ever thought the world of.  
**Pairings; **Nico/Reyna  
**Song;** Paradise by Coldplay. Thus,explaining the cheesy name. Someone come and take the computer away from me.  
**Notes; **For me, Reyna is one of those characters I can ship with anyone. Percy, Jason, and now Nico. Wtf. Oh and yes, I screwed around with right before Nico and Bianca got taken to the Lotus Casino. Deal with it.

* * *

Nico di Angelo was a boy when he first ran into Reyna Caídos. She had a desperate look about her and he was sitting in the rain, waiting for the mother that would never come. He had been only three – four or five maybe, everything was fuzzy before the Lotus Hotel – and when he had seen her running towards the train station, her hair flowing behind her and shouting "Hylla!" over and over again. She looked around his age, if not younger, and when Nico opened his mouth to call for her, to see if he could help, she was already disappearing down the road. Without meaning to, he shouted out "Hey!" and she turned around, staring wide-eyed at him. For a minute, they just stared at each other, wondering why the other one was out in the rain while every other person was inside. Another girl ran up and grabbed the girl's arm,dragging her away, yelling about monsters. Whatever connection they had for a moment was shattered as they started to run as fast as they could. The man in the suit came and collected Nico and Bianca soon.

* * *

The second time was another one of those bizarre coincidences (maybe not coincidences. After discovering about the Gods, he had grown to believe that everything happened for a reason) he was rooming around, lost, confused, hurt, _furious_ after losing his sister when he saw her sitting on the edge of the road, in front of a gas station, talking quietly to a blonde boy while staring at her feet.

"I feel so weak...I...I'm pathetic. I hinder you more than help,"she murmured, sounding close to tears and the blonde boy stared at her helplessly, not sure what do and Nico, without bothering to stop and think on how weird it would be for a strange to help, said,

"You're not going to help anyone with that attitude."The duo looked up in surprise and the brunette girl narrowed her eyes at him, in annoyance and like she remembered him from somewhere. "If you want to help, then train harder. If you want to exactly _mean_ something to everyone else, then _do _something about it!" Nico nearly shouted, his words hitting their target. "I'm right where you are but unlike moping about it, I'm exactly doing something." The two were staring at him in shock, wondering how a stranger was telling them what to do.

"I've seen you somewhere,"the girl said and as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widen as it hit her. "Hey!"

Nico could laughed as she lunged at him, only to collide with the ground as he shadow-traveled away.

* * *

Three time's a charm and for Nico and Reyna, it was the first time they ever really held a conversation with each other. It was right after the was when he was delivering Hazel to Camp Jupiter, he had to hold a conversation with the Praetors to convince them to take her in.

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories?"he quipped as he strolled in, wearing aviator glasses to match his jacket. Reyna stared at him, visibly fighting to keep her composure, and Jason raised an eyebrow. "You know, you've never told me your name." Nico slid into the seat in front of them, his eyes cold and challenging.

"Reyna. Reyna Caídos"

"Fitting. Considering it means fallen in Spanish. The great Reyna fallen from the sky. Isn't that what they say? You just appeared with no knowledge of the world. Still thinking it was 1939." He sounded almost all-knowing and Reyna had the sneaking suspicion that he had sneaked into Camp Jupiter to gather information. Suddenly, he grinned, looking young and immature.

"Well, guess we're in the same boat! Name's Nico di Angelo,"he stuck his hand out and cautiously, she shook it, wondering how he could switch moods so easily and quickly. Nico glanced at Jason and nodded his head, acknowledging him before switching his attention to Reyna. "So, can Hazel say? She's Roman. I can tell you that much."

"So you expect us to just accept her? Without any training or Lupa approving?"Reyna's anger was slowly boiling at the fact that Nico di Angelo thought he could barge in and run things his own way.

"I think she'd be very important,"he chuckled, adjusting his shades, before getting up. "Lupa will approve. I'm very sure of it." With that he spun on his ankle and walked calmly towards the wall. Just before he collided with it, he disappeared in a swirl of the shadows.

* * *

Percy should of known something was going on with Reyna and Nico when as Argus II was landing, he walked over to her and grasped her hand, trying to comfort her in the only way he know how. He half expected her to yank free and inflict heavy damage on him for even daring to touch her. Instead, she gripped his hand like it was lifeline.

It was almost to be expected, he supposed. Hades was the God of The Underworld, something mortals feared, while Bellona was Goddess of War, the only thing that rivaled the fear of the death. At the very least, it gave them something to bond over. They were both feared.

* * *

"If you die in this fight, I swear to Jupiter that I will hunt you down in the Underworld and brutally murder you."Reyna glared at Nico and he grinned widely, something that contrasted with the backdrop of gladiators fighting to the death. Behind her, Jason was talking to the owner of the coliseum, trying to convince him to just let them pass without one of them having to fight to the damn death!

"Wanna copy Percy and Annabeth and give me a kiss for good luck?"Nico asked, smirking and Reyna stared blankly at him like she didn't understand.

"Get out of there alive, sure. Die and I keep to my earlier promise."

"Wouldn't dare think otherwise."

* * *

Nico got his wish.

* * *

**Note – **What. The. Hell. That was so rushed and I feel like crawling in a hole and DYING FROM THE HORRIBLENESS. And they're probably OC. Especially Reyna since she's all "WOE IS ME' in the beginning. Lets pretend Nico was her inspiration to grow into the badass that we all know and love(At least me.). Fuck. And I'm trying to raise the fucking rating to a damn T since K is the most evil letter. _Ever. _They start the word Kangaroo and those things are vicious. _VICIOUS I TELL YOU.  
_

Alright, I might need help. Whatever. I give up with passing as a normal human being. Too much work.


End file.
